Georgie Diaz
Georgie Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. She is the second-born child in the large Diaz family of seven kids. She is known for her positivity and love of sports despite how terrible she is at it. Georgie is portrayed by Kayla Maisonet. Personality Georgie is athletic, but uncoordinated and is on the school basketball team. She is very energetic. She often talks to herself to calm down. She is very determined, positive, slightly ditzy, and sometimes helpful to mostly Harley. She may not be the smartest kid, but she is definitely the most cheerful and optimistic. She never gives up hope even though she never wins. She is used to disappointments and doesn't usually expect much from her family or anyone else. Georgie is the sweetest, the nicest and the most kind of all the Diaz kids. She is also the softest of the Diaz kids, which causes her to be easily taken advantage of by other people, including her own siblings. Biography Georgie is the second-born child of Suzy and Tom Diaz. She's Rachel's younger sister, who is also her BFTF (Best Friend In The Family). Her younger siblings are Ethan, Harley, Lewie, Beast and Daphne. After turning fifteen years old, Georgie just wants to throw a small brunch for her Quinceañera in Stuck in the Quinceañera; but her siblings push her to throw a big party she doesn't want out of their own selfish interests. It ends in disaster. Georgie attends Marshport High School with her siblings Rachel, Ethan and Harley. She is in the school girls' basketball team but spends most of her time on the bench without getting to actually play. When she plays, she almost never scores. In Stuck in the Middle, she indirectly scores by accident. In Stuck with Rachel's Secret, Georgie seems hurt when Harley mentions how the family spends so much time and money for Georgie's basketball activities but she never wins. During weekends and holidays, Georgie does not spend a lot of time at homes. She is often at basketball games, practices and basketball camps. Despite all the practice, Georgie never improves. This causes Beast to list Georgie as a suspect in Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery, but Harley explains that Georgie never improves because she's just really bad at it. When the basketball season is off, Georgie likes to stay active. So, sometimes she ends up smack-talking or cheering objects like a toaster just to remain in the sports mood. This starts to concern Harley and Ethan in Stuck with a Winner. So, they trick Georgie into joining a golf team by secretly helping her cheat. This causes Georgie to become cocky and start calling herself "The Machine." After learning that she's not actually good at golf, she runs into Mrs. Sullivan from the senior center. She starts spending her time helping the seniors exercise. Through this connection, she gets the opportunity to be the flag girl during the Marshport Tri-Centennial Parade in Stuck in the Harley Car. Georgie doesn't have much luck with boys and relationships. She crushes on the exchange student in Stuck with a Guy on the Couch. She has a crush on the mascot from St. Joseph's in Stuck in the Slushinator. But none of those crushes amount to anything. In Stuck in the Beast-day Party, Georgie is shocked when a guy sends her a note. Georgie helps her realize that the guy is Wyatt, who turns out to be a lot like Georgie. They start dating and even go to a dance together in Stuck with a Boy Genius. However, their relationship is filled with awkwardness, indecisiveness and freak accidents. Georgie eventually gets Harley and Daphne to help her break up with Wyatt only to realize that Wyatt broke up with her weeks ago and they've just been hanging out as friends. In Stuck with Rachel's Secret, Georgie is left as the oldest Diaz kid at home when Rachel moves out to go to college in Paris. Harley tries to groom Georgie to take on the role of Rachel in Stuck with a Diaz Down but Georgie believes that she is not cut out to be a leader. She fails all of Harley's Rachel training and gives up. Eventually, she realizes that she shouldn't try to change herself to become Rachel. She should just be herself. Georgie's worst nightmare comes true in Stuck with a New Squad when she finally gets cut out of the basketball team. She is very disappointed. Harley tries to get her out of the slump by convincing her to become the mascot. While dressed up as the mascot, she dances along with the school dance team. This impresses Jo, the dance captain, who asks Georgie to join the team. Georgie refuses because she is uncomfortable dancing in front of people. But Harley signs her up anyway and pushes her outside her comfort zone. After a series of misadventures, leading to Harley embarrassing herself, Georgie confronts her fear and starts to dance in front of everyone. She officially joins the school dance squad. Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Harley's Comet #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Rachel's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck in Camp Chaos #Stuck in a Nice Relationship #Stuck with Horrible Helpers #Stuck in a Besties Battle #Stuck in Spring Break #Stuck with a New Squad #Stuck with a Non-Diaz #Stuck with No Escape #Stuck Wrestling Feelings Appearances: 39/47 Gallery Trivia * Georgie's birthday is October 17 as revealed in Stuck Wrestling Feelings. ** It also makes sense because most hurricanes in New England happen between August through October. * Georgie knows a ton of quotes. * She loves bobble heads. * Georgie is very superstitious. * She plays on the basketball team along with Ellie Peters, a losing team and according to Harley, isn't too good at basketball. * She is on the same team as Ellie Peters, Harley's best friend. * She teaches Harley life lessons. *She is similar to Lynn Loud, Jr. from The Loud House. **Both love playing sports **Both can have teams. * She gains a romantic interest, Wyatt, in season 2. * She's a terrible swimmer. * She is portrayed by Kayla Maisonet who played "Lindsay" on "Dog With a Blog", another Disney show. *Harley thinks she and Ethan are the Diaz softies. *Her shooting form is bad, which she throws the balletic both hands, instead of regularly shooting. *In real life, Kayla Maisonet (who portrays Georgie) is older than Ronni Hawk who play and plays her sister, Rachel. *Georgie can not throw accurate, when she intends a throw to Harley in one episode, but accidentally knocks over a lamp. However, Harley was in the way of the ball, but moved out of the way. *Both Harley and Rachel make jokes about Georgie's basketball skills and her team. *Georgie made Lori think that she was a Latino athletic. *Georgie loves to play sports but she is not a very good athlete. *Georgie is always confident even though bad things always happen to her. *She is always in a good mood. *In one episode, she took care of the basketball coaches pet bird, Leo. *Sometimes Georgie makes mistakes and often her family blames her. *Her family still always counts on her no matter what. *With Rachel in France, Georgie is now the captain of Team Diaz. *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *She is really good at dancing *In Season 3, Georgie joins the dance team *She had a Quinceañera in a hurricane Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Stuck in the Middle characters